


Why Am I the Witness?

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Not Okay, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Coma, Fainting, Gen, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Protective Barry Allen, Seizures, Worried Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Cisco Vibes too much and suffers the consequences.For beth, who requested this fic.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Why Am I the Witness?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little short and I apologize!

"Do it again, Ramon."

Cisco Ramon let out an undignified huff of annoyance at the scientist. Harry Wells stood over Cisco by a couple of inches, his hands planted at his hips in a stern manner that told Cisco the man wasn't playing around.

"Can't I take five?" Cisco asked. It came out more whiney than he had originally intended, but he couldn't seem to care at that moment.

"We need to know where Thinker is," Harry reminded the engineer. "Again."

Cisco grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like swear words. He's been Vibing since he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs that morning. That had been around three hours ago and Harry hadn't given him even a second to rest. Contrary to popular belief, Vibing took a lot out of Cisco. He had had a nose bleed about two hours in, but Harry had simply handed him a tissue and told him to keep going.

Cisco understood the need to find Thinker, he really did. And he knew he was the only one who could find him. He was fine with helping out, he just wished Harry understood that he needed to take a break every so often. But he didn't. 

The engineer adjusted his Vibe goggles once more, focusing on what he wanted to see. His vision edged with blue light and flickered like a faulty light fixture.

He was shaking, that much he was aware of. His mind helpfully supplied the word seizure to him as he felt blood begin to drip from his nose. He quickly swiped his Vibe goggles off, but it didn't help. His vision was still filled with dots and too-bright colors. 

"Ramon?" Harry asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Harry," was all Cisco managed to stutter out, fear washing over his face.

Then everything went black and Cisco fell to the ground with a thud, blood pouring out of his nose and ears. The goggles scattered across the workshop floor.

"Ramon?" Harry asked, his voice full of nervousness. _"Ramon!"_

Cisco remained on the floor, unconscious. 

* * *

_**How did we get here? How the hell...** _

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard," Harry admitted, pacing back and forth in the Cortext, a bitter expression on his face.

"It's not your fault," Barry offered, though he wasn't so sure he believed what he was saying. He had never seen Harry so distressed before. 

Caitlin emerged from the hospital bay, a sort of sad look on her face though she tried hiding it. Her hands gripped her tablet like it was a lifeline. The only thing keeping her grounded at that moment.

"How bad is it?" Barry asked her, expecting the worst.

"He fainted," Caitlin started, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers nervously. "I cleaned the blood off his face and took a couple of scans. He had a brain aneurysm. He hasn't woken up yet, though."

"Will he?" Harry questioned, not wanting to know the answer.

_**Pan left -- close on the steeple of the church.** _

"I don't know," Caitlin finally admitted.

Team Flash fell silent in sorrow.

* * *

_**How did I get here? How the hell...** _

Harry sat next to where Cisco laid in the medical bay's bed. There were so many wires and machines attached to the young man. Too many in Harry's opinion. He looked so young amongst the medical equipment keeping him alive. Harry had never seen him look so young. He sometimes forgot that he was about the same age as Jesse. Harry didn't look past the engineer's skill and intelligence. He never focused on age. Cisco was just a kid. An incredibly smart kid, but a kid.

"I've never heard you be quiet for so long," Harry joked. Cisco didn't reply. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing was that of someone in a deep sleep.

**_How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?_ **

Cisco was pale, Harry noted as he continued to watch the young man who laid before him. His long hair was sprawled around his head like a sort of crown. Like he was Sleeping Beauty in the old animated movie that Jesse loved so much when she was a child. There were deep purple bags under his eyes that let Harry know that he had definitely been pushing Cisco way too hard to find DeVoe. When was the last time Cisco had gone home? When was the last time he had slept? Harry didn't know and that concerned him. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, the words sounding foreign coming out of his mouth. 

Cisco didn't reply. Harry hadn't been expecting him to.

* * *

Barry stood in the doorway, almost afraid to enter the medical bay, though he wasn't sure why.

_**How can a morning this mild be so raw?** _

It was almost like Barry was too ashamed to go into the room. Like he had caused all this. This was all his fault.

A voice in his head that sounded a lot like Cisco told him that he was being stupid. That none of this was his fault, it couldn't possibly be his fault.

But Barry was supposed to keep his team safe, right? That was his job. And now here Cisco was, laying in a hospital bed with the possibility that he may never wake up.

_**Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory?** _

Barry took a deep breath and entered the room, watching Cisco as if he would wake up at the exact moment Barry walked in. He didn't, though. Barry took a seat in the chair next to Cisco's bed, a sigh escaping his lips as he did.

"I'm so sorry, Cisco. Man, this is all my fault."

Barry brushed a stray strand of hair out of Cisco's face, his hands shaking as if he was doing something wrong. Something forbidden. 

"Please wake up. We need you. Team Flash couldn't do what we do without you, man. Cisco, please. You have to wake up."

There was nothing. The machines did not change and Cisco didn't stir. Barry placed his hand on top of Cisco's.

He felt something. A shock.

Electricity.

* * *

"Guys, I have an idea to save Cisco!"

Caitlin looked up from her tablet, a concerned but curious look on her face. 

"What is it?"

"Use some of my speed healing."

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't know, but when I touched Cisco, I felt a spark. Like with Iris."

**_When single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close-up._ **

"There's a possibility this could work," Caitlin mused. "We could do a blood transfusion. Maybe that would work."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that could work."

"Let's do it," Barry agreed.

* * *

Barry's leg couldn't help but bounce up and down as Caitlin began transferring his blood to Cisco. He was nervous that this wouldn't work. What would they do if this plan failed? Barry wasn't sure, but he really didn't want to think about it.

_**On the 3D Imax of my mind.** _

"Is it working?" Barry asked, craning his neck to see the screen that hosted Cisco's bio scans.

"We don't know yet," Harry replied.

"I hope this works," Caitlin admitted, biting her lip nervously as she spoke.

"It should," Harry reminded her.

_**That's poetic.** _

"Okay, that's enough blood," Caitlin said after a few minutes. She began to disconnect Barry, carefully bandaging the area the needle had been placed.

"When will we know if it works?" asked Barry, rubbing his arm as he stood from the chair.

"Pretty soon, I hope."

Barry nodded, looking over towards his best friend, who still laid on the bed motionlessly. This had to work, Barry thought. For Cisco's sake.

* * *

Barry, Caitlin, and Harry stayed in the med bay, not daring to leave in case Cisco woke up while they were gone. 

"Should be any minute now," Caitlin sighed, checking her watch.

_**That's pathetic.** _

Barry leaned back in his chair, yawning. It had been a few hours since the transfusion. Why wasn't he awake yet?

"Snow, Allen. Look."

Barry sat back up in his chair, his eyes now glued to the bio scans.

"He's waking up!" Caitlin exclaimed, standing from her own chair and making her way over to Cisco. 

He was indeed waking up. His head shifted on the pillow a bit, a sigh coming through his lips as he wearily blinked his eyes open, wincing at how bright the lights were.

"Cisco, you're back!" Barry smiled, making his way over to the hospital bed.

"Hey," Cisco said, his voice a bit sore from disuse. "What happened?"

"You Vibed a little too much," Caitlin said, a comforting smile on her face.

_**Why am I the witness?** _

"Oh, yeah," Cisco exhaled, rubbing his forehead. "Feels like it."

"You're on bed-rest, mister," Caitlin said in a mock-stern voice. "No Vibing, no Breaching-"

"No fun. Got it."

"Glad to have you back, Mr. Ramon," Harry said, giving Cisco one of his rare smiles.

_**And when I capture it on film.** _

"Good to be back. I had the weirdest dream."

"About what?" 

Cisco shrugged. "I dunno. Lightning."

Harry and Caitlin turned to look at Barry, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the Speedster finally said.

Cisco smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

_**Will it mean that it's the end and I'm alone.** _

**Author's Note:**

> song featured in this fic was halloween from the musical rent


End file.
